The Way It Could've Gone
by CheekyCherub
Summary: Lemony one-shot set in Eclipse when Bella is hiding from Victoria. Seth and Edward have just given Bella some time to speak with Jacob, and Jacob kisses Bella. This is the way it could've gone... AU/OOC, please review!


As Jacob pulled away from the kiss, the grin on his face was irresistible. I couldn't believe I'd kissed him back like that. The passion I felt was uncontrollable. I thought I'd only feel that way for Edward, there was no way I felt the same about Jacob, was there?

No, it was Edward, it's always been Edward.

Jacob saw the conflicting thoughts in my head and pulled me into his arms, cradling my face as I looked up towards him.

"Don't think Bella, just do what you feel like doing, right in this moment. Forget everything else. Forget everything that's happened, and everything that's going to happen. Whatever we do now, I promise you it goes no further if that's what you want."

He paused to kiss my neck. My eyes closed as electricity shot up and down my spine. My head, heart and body were all telling me different things, and for a moment I couldn't move. Jacob carried on kissing my neck, my jaw, my cheeks, my eyes, everything he could get his lips on from where he was. Eventually his lips found mine again. They were so warm; his tongue wound its way into my mouth. I groaned softly as my knees went weak. This was so different to kissing Edward...

Edward.

I pulled away. Or as far away as I could get with Jacob's arms latched around me. I looked into his eyes and saw that what he said was true. Could I really have Jacob now, and go back to my other life with no consequences? I'd have to think about consequences later, right now I was burning with desire for this gorgeous, muscular being that was standing in front of me, offering himself to me completely, with no strings.

I smiled as I kissed him again, more passionately this time, and Jacob responded exactly as I wanted him to. He pulled me closer and this time there was no holding back. His hands ran through my hair and down my back, pausing at my ass long enough to pick me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He walked forward with me wrapped around him still, stopping when he had me pressed up against a tree. All the while we were still kissing, out tongues probing and licking, wanting to be as close as possible. Suddenly I was very aware of where we were.

"Wait, Jacob, stop."

Jacob stopped kissing me and met my eyes. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing. Well, not nothing – I can't do this here." Our eyes searched the forest. We both saw the tent we had spent the previous night in at the same time, and Jacob grinned at me. I'd missed that grin. In an instant he'd slung me over his shoulder, caveman style, and was running full pelt towards the tent. I didn't think he'd stop in time but before I knew it I was laying on the air mattress and Jacob was on top of me.

And kissing me again. God he was a good kisser. My hands ran down his rippling back, and back up his chest – just touching his hot body turned me on so much. Jacob pulled me up to sitting and kissed down my neck and collarbone. He pulled my t-shirt off and unhooked my bra in one swift move.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" I asked with a smile on my face.

He grinned back at me. Any further questions I had were silenced by the feeling of his hands on my breasts and his tongue on my nipples. They sprang to attention immediately, wanting to be kissed and licked more. My back arched as he teased me further, and I ran my hands through his hair as I moaned his name. He worked his way down my stomach, kissing and nipping at my skin. When he got to the waistband of my jeans he slowly licked along my skin, pausing to undo my pants with his teeth. I wriggled out of them, and managed to flip him over so I was on top. He didn't put up much of a fight...

Seeing him lying there was like I was seeing him for the first time. I wanted him now more than I'd thought I ever would. I kissed his chest and he whispered my name. I continued kissing down to his stomach, pausing to lick round his toned abs. I undid his pants and he slipped out of them lithely. I barely had time to appraise his naked body before he had me on my back, and had ripped off my panties. I gasped in surprise as he parted my legs and licked down my inner thighs until he reached a place that was burning so hot I thought I would explode. With murmurs of satisfaction he licked and nibbled at my lips, and slowly circled my opening with his finger. As he pushed his finger inside of me my back arched and I groaned with pleasure. Jacob added to the intensity as he used another finger, and he began to circle my clit with his tongue, nipping it with his teeth now and then. The pleasure started to build inside of me and my hips started moving in time with his rhythm. When I didn't think I could take any more, he withdrew his fingers and sat up. Before I had a chance to protest, his hard dick was inside of me. His size filled me completely and for a moment I didn't think I could take all of him. He kissed my neck and his breath in my hair turned me on even more. He pushed in and out of me, and my pleasure started to build again. I called his name as his thrusting got deeper, and I pulled at his hair as his lips crushed mine.

Jacob sat back on his heels and pulled me with him, never breaking contact with our lips. I moaned as I ground myself down on his cock, rocking backwards and forwards. He whispered my name as his hands raked through my hair and his lips ravaged my neck and my collarbone. Our eyes met and he had a look of such desire on his face that I felt my climax building. He grabbed my ass and helped me grind my way to orgasm, and I called his name as I threw my head back with pleasure.

"God Bella, I can feel you cumming, it's so hot"! Jacob threw me backwards and started pounding himself into me. He lifted my legs and threw them over his shoulders, pressing himself even deeper into me.

I moaned with ecstasy. The pleasure was more than I'd ever felt. Jacob had me by the hips and was slamming into me. I could feel him throbbing inside of me, and I came again at the same time I felt his release. We both cried out with passion, and Jacob collapsed on top of me, both panting. He rolled to the side and looked back to me, that cheeky grin I loved so much spread wide across his face. He stroked my cheek with his fingertips and I blushed.

"So you blush now, after all we've just done?" he asked, still grinning. He kissed me softly and got up, putting his pants back on. He grinned at me again and disappeared out of the tent.

I hugged my knees to my chest and smiled to myself. I guess I should go and find Edward...


End file.
